


Brood Mare

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 22,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Lady Emma gave a plot and idea for her Christmas Gift from me and so here is my visualization. Ianto is a Brood Mare, used to create Male Heirs as childbirth is not easy these days, many women incapable. But that Jones Bloodline is highly sought after for their ability to create sons. Harkness Blood is rich enough to afford a Jones or two ... wonder who Jackson will pick? SMUT
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 82
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEmma/gifts).



It was a dreary day, the rain coming down light yet persistent as they huddled against the building and waited their turn in a line that went around the block. Families were not accepted inside first, they needed to stick together to have a chance. Any lone straggler could slip in ahead of them and there was a headcount of how many were allowed for the week. This was the only day for intakes, Ianto afraid as he had never seen so many people in his fourteen years. Ianto clung to his mother with wide eyes, his father up ahead clinging to Rhiannon with an ironclad grip, her clothes suspiciously like Ianto's.

It had come to this.

The loan his Da got was one that they could never in all honesty pay back. His father's need to bury his father pushing him to the lavish funeral that made his mother proud, at the expense of his wife and children. And here we are. A mere six months later, the crops had failed and the old mother could do no more than scold her oldest son for being a failure.

The line ws moving and Ianto straightened up, trying to be brave as they moved along the line. The hat on his head itched but he had to keep it on, he had to keep the illusion that he and Rhiannon were twins. Boys. Just plain little boys that could work and earn. If those at the front of the line realized Rhiannon was female with that Jones Gene … they would lose her instantly. Ianto had been schooled over and over again.

Keep your head down. Keep quiet and if asked something, act shy and hide in your mother's skirts. You are a Duncan now. Not a Jones… a Duncan! You are expandable, if we have to leave you, have you cut… we will. We must protect your sister from becoming breeding stock.

A brood mare.

Their family had once held sway as one of great name and Ianto knew right now they were in great peril. The Jones Gene insured male children. Rhiannon had been an anomaly that happens once every four or five generations. Jones Bloodline is known for this… predominantly males. Heirs. Why the Brood Stables seek those with this rare genetic gene that will ensure a good breeding program, and money for them of course. Rhiannon was a rare gem. Hire out a young filly that can give a male heir to a rich family?

It was common knowledge the men snatched those rare breeders right out of a family's arms, security armed and the mighty dollar the only thing that mattered here. They would never see Rhiannon again and she would be used, abused and when she could no longer bear her eighth or ninth child they would throw her to the streets where she would have to whore to survive.

The line moved again.

Ianto's mother was breathing deeply, something she did when afraid and trying to find strength to pretend it was all fine. Ianto kept his eyes on his sister as he wondered how his Grandmother was going as she stayed on the farm with Ianto's younger uncle. Her favorite. Sure, they lost so much land it ws not a viable farm but just her and him… they would survive. She blamed Ianto's' father for this, blames him for their dilemma and of course instead of kicking her out like he should have, he was the one now being stoic. Mind you… the farm was Granny's to do with as she pleased and she had never liked Ianto's mother. She had tried to force them to sell Rhiannon like she was cattle or something. Da so enraged that he had packed up his family and come here to the workhouse. It might not be much but a roof over their heads, food provided… they could survive until Da could get a job on the docks or something, and then move them out of the Workhouse to something better.

Rhiannon was the apple of his eye and there was no way she could become something so lowly as… livestock. Ianto had spent his entire life trying to defend her, trying to be a good brother. She was older than him by two years but there was little difference in their seizes with Ianto being tall for his age. She was pretty and he had cried along with his parents as his mother sat and cut those pretty pigtails off, making Ianto and Rhiannon's hair the same.

Needs must.

No matter what… they had to survive as a family.

And above all else… protect Rhiannon. Ryan. It's Ryan now. His twin brother Ryan He had to be strong and had to fight for her honor and to keep her safe.

It was his duly as her brother.


	2. can it get any worse?

Rhiannon was crying softly… sorry. Ryan. It had been three weeks and the job was too hard for her soft hands. It was a textile mill, the young ones best for running under the looms as they worked, clipping and clearing away debris so it didn't catch in the mechanisms. By trade law, they could only work the young ones for five hours per day.

Da had known this, lying and saying the children were both only twelve. Not a hard belief as both were already thin and silent. Not that the bosses really cared. Whatever age… they could work for nothing if under age. Rhiannon looked at her hands, holding them out and Da took them to examine, sighing as he saw the broken blisters.

"Ianto, show me yours" he demanded and Ianto complied, his own hands red and raw in places but not as bad as hers. After all, he had worked the farm, tilled the land and held leather reins usually as he rode the horses he missed so much.

Da seemed to consider something, and then he turned to his wife "Jenny… go see the Boss. Tell him … tell him having both children working at the same time is too hard of a worry for us if a bad accident happens. We want to lessen the possibility of that to only losing one. Go... make sure their shifts do not overlap."

She nodded, rushing off as Ianto sat back and wondered what his father was up to. In the three weeks since they had been there an accident had occurred in one of the large looms, three youths crushed as it had performed an unscheduled self-clean and they now knew this happened every now and then. If you were not paying attention to the clicks and whirrs, you were a gonner.

Of course Ianto's edidic memory was a boon. He knew when the machine rose, fell and when it changed its tempo before a major thread change. He moved fast, efficiently and was able to get out from under it with ease.

Jenny returned and nodded to her husband, "He agreed. Ryan is to work the early shift, from five to ten. Then Ianto can take the afternoon shift from Twelve to five."

"Good. Good." Da muttered "Start making sure we get our meals here in the room, go and take the twin with you, carry two plate each, back here for each meal. That way… that way they get used to seeing one with you, one working. Never both together or all of us out as a family."

"Why?" Ianto asked.

"So they don't notice if the two of you stop being so identical. Your sister is… maturing. We need to hide her more." Da snapped angrily "Just do as you are fucking told!"

Ianto was stung with the anger and Jenny frowned at her husband, then her face changed as she rose to cling to her skirts looking at Ianto with open worry. "Oh… oh Ifan. That's not fair."

Ianto looked between them with confusion. What was not fair?

"We have to" Da said sullenly "Look at her. Her hands… her little fine wrists. They notice those hands, they notice the wrists. Then they see the face no whiskers can grow on… then the chest expanding. No. This is the only way. She stays in here, hidden."

Ianto still didn't get it but Rhiannon did "No. Da, that is not fair. Ianto… you don't have to!"

Finally it dawned on him what his father was doing and he swallowed thickly. Shit.

"You want me to work both shifts" he whispered with horror.

"Yes. You can do it, I know you can. You can do the morning one, come eat and rest, change clothing then do the afternoon one then have the evening to recuperate. Come on, it's not that hard!" Da said as he patted Ianto's knee "We have to protect her."

Ianto sighed and he nodded, wondering when his father might seek that job on the docks, get them free of this life and free of the threat hanging over them each time the Bosses walked the line examining the youths for signs of breeding stock.

Rhiannon could not stay hidden forever.

.

.

.

"But I am so hungry. That is not enough" she whimpered as their mother portioned out the meals and Ianto sighed as he watched some of his food get scraped into his sister's bowl, then he watched as his mother placed her bowl in front of him, taking Ianto's smaller portion for herself.

"Mama" Ianto scolded softly.

"No. I will not let you starve, you need your strength now you are working longer hours than your father" Jenny replied, casting a glance at her husband who seemed uncaring as he ate his own meal with gusto.

Ianto was exhausted, almost asleep in his meal and he could not finish it all, pushing away the last small portion for Rhiannon to swoop on with glee. Then he felt a rare temper flare as he said quietly under his breath "Careful. We will not be twins if you are fatter than me soon."

"Daddy!" she wailed in a high pitched voice "he called me fat!"

"Ianto! Apologize to your sister right now!" Ianto's Da demanded raising his hand.

"Or you will what? Strike me? Go on. You will have to strike her too so the black eye matches, right?" he snarled aback, so tired and miserable that his grandmother's nastiness came though.

Ianto watched his father's hand waiver then fall as he knew his son was right. If Rhiannon was still to travel with her mother to fetch the meals she and Ianto must remain identical for Ianto to do the double shifts.

He had hope that this last job application might come through.

Then in a matter of weeks he might have his family out of this mess.


	3. can it get any worse?

Six months had turned to eight.

Ianto was a wreak but hid it well. He wore bulky clothing to hide his thin body that did not match Rhiannon's budding one with it's curves but he knew sooner or later the dangerous machines would grab at anything loose enough.

The last three job applications had come to nothing and his father was desperate now, knowing he was risking both children as losing Ianto to a machine would then mean losing Rhiannon as there was now no way she could clamber under those things. It would be clear in the first five minutes that she had breasts.

Damn it.

"Please love. I know it tastes foul but it's guaranteed to put meat on your bones" his mother pleaded, the hand sewing she did to swap her talent for extra food having provided some molasses and foul tasting sour bread.

Ianto also knew it meant Rhiannon got a larger share of the small meat portions she loved so much so with a heavy heart he chewed in the rancid crust as his taste buds complained yet again.

"This is the one Jenny love" Ianto's father enthused as he settled at the table "it looks really good. They even walked me around and showed me the details of the job. This time. This time next week we are safe, out of here and the staff quarters are larger than this room. "

"And Ianto can get a job there too?" Rhiannon asked, a rare moment where she remembered her brother.

"Maybe, if not… he could remain here. We would get a portion of…"

"IFAN!" Jenny was aghast. He shrugged, muttering that it was only a thought as Ianto felt his gut drop further at the realization that his life might not be as uplifted after all. Brills.

"Come on love" his mother said as she checked the time "The evening shift is due to start."

Ianto looked at his mother with open anger, then rose to check his face and clothing. It was a busy time of year, a time of extra orders and to offset this the bosses had added an extra shift. Yeah, great eh? So the morning shift had a late shift, the twin's supervisor shuffled the roster so it was two shifts for one, then swap. Of course… we both know this means Ianto now works three shifts a day. Fifteen hours with a mere half hour break between before he can fall into his cot and try to catch a few hours rest.

And he might have to remain here?

His only comfort the fact that his workload would immediately halve.

He was really too tired to care at this point, kissing his mother goodbye and leaving without a backward glance. He knew his sister would be plonked in her father's lap as he read the book to loud to her. Too big to be such a baby. Too precious to be anything else.

"Aye, aye Ianto" Gordie said softly, pushing aside the large doors that allowed them into the machine room. Gordie knew the story, he was one of the few that could tell the two of them apart, knew Rhiannon was a girl and as his own little baby sister was hidden in the room so the bosses didn't know she wss there.. he sympathized. At least he didn't have to work her shifts for her too.

They got their tools and prepared to begin their shift, Ianto sighing as he rolled his head around trying to loosen the knot in his neck. He was strong now, solid and build like an ox, even if he was still so thin. Lithe. That's what his mama called him. Lithe. Defined. Like a dancer… or a fighter.

The whistle sounded and they slid to their bellies, sliding under the machines to roll to their backs and begin the process of snipping, cutting away and sweeping. Ianto glanced over at Gordie who was keeping pace and he heard the unscheduled click, calling out "CHANGE!"

As a unit all five boys went to roll out but Gordie yelped as his sleeve caught in the machine and Ianto did not think twice, diving back under to seize his friend and yank as the other boys yelled at the boss to shut done the machine.

It was too late.

Gordie screamed in a way that would haunt Ianto the rest of his life, cut off abruptly as the machine dropped… onto Ianto's hand neatly severing the fingertip of his right hand's index finger. Ianto screamed with pain and shock as the others pulled him clear, looking at the finger missing half that first knuckle, the nail and end completely severed like a knife had chopped down.

"Infirmary!" the Boss snarled as he crouched to look underneath "And the rest of you, get under there and hook out that fucking body before the blood seeps into the fabric!"

Ianto could not hide his dismay as he ran to the infirmary hoping against hope that this was fixable… or at least hideable.

After all….

What did this mean for Rhiannon?


	4. a silk noose

Ianto sat as his father raged, flew around the room and ranted as Jenny packed things shakily and tried not to cry. Ianto's heavily bandaged hand was in no way able to be hidden. He was also barred from the machines until the medic said his hand was usable again. Rhiannon was weeping as she told her father tearfully that she could not work. What were they to do? Gordie's sister also on his mind as he looked at his own.

"One more week. You could not wait one more fucking week!" he snarled at his son "Fucksake Ianto. What were you thinking!"

"He is exhausted. Hungry all the time and clearly… in shock!" Jenny stepped between her husband and child, shaking with fear as she faced her husband.

They were interrupted by a bang on the door, a voice yelling that Ianto and his brother Ryan were required in the Office. The Bog Boss wanted to see them both. Ianto rose and hesitated, this not feeling right and he watched his sister rise as well.

"Wait. Wait… why both of us?" he asked softly then cleared his throat "Punishment. They need to punish me… would they hurt Ryan to punish me… they could separate us …. "

Ianto's father guessed something as well, turning to his daughter "Get dressed. Your mother and you are coming with me out the side door. Ianto will buy us time by going alone to the office"

"Da?" Ianto asked with horror.

"It's OK. We will wait for you at the docks. If we have to, we can sleep rough if we have to, or I can appeal to the Dock Boss. See what he wants. Going alone means he will send you back to get Ryan right? If you say you have to find Ryan, he will let you go. We will be well out of there and you can come find us" Da said like he knew everything and who was Ianto to second guess that.

Da knew something right?

Ianto nodded and pulled on his hat, cradling his hand against his chest as he made his way up the stairs to the catwalk that overlooked the machines. As he walked along he looked down between the grating at the large levers and gears, the looms looking like they were eating things. Technically they did eat something every now and then.

Ianto swallowed thickly telling himself not to think about Gordie. This meeting sure to be a debriefing and maybe a punishment for the injury. He entered the room to find the Big Boss there with two men Ianto had never seen before. They were dressed in fine clothing and both turned to look at him with open interest.

"Ianto? Right? Your brother is fatter" the Big Boss said and Ianto nodded dumbly.

"Take a seat. Is your bother behind you?"

"Yes sir" Ianto replied, mentally counting the steps outside as he knew his family ran for the safety of the docks where the Bog Boss could not go, the docks having their own Big Boss.

They sat for a while, Ianto trying not to squirm and finally the Bog Boss said softly "He is not coming is he."

"No sir. Maybe Da took them out for a walk … I did leave a note" Ianto lied, still looking at the floor.

"Ianto. Look at me" one of the new men had crouched and Ianto looked up into his face, seeing the man's face change as he stared at Ianto "Wow. Look at those grey storms. Jones. Right? That is a Jones trait to have those gold flecks in there, see his halos?"

"Yes. The bloodwork shows such a strong Jones trait that he is almost a pure bloodline" the other man confirmed as he settled in a chair "We just have to know if he is capable of breeding. Do the scan."

Scan? Breed? Ianto frowned as he looked around, relieved that Rhiannon had not come with him. The man waved a silver thing over him and reviewed it, then nodded. "Fertile…. Yep. I see hormonal traits. He is capable of carrying. He has a womb. A Dam!"

"A breeder" the other one gabbed his partner's arm pulling the machine over and grinning "Look at that. He is a good strong breeder alright. He can give sperm as well as take … look at that. Ovaries…. Looks great."

"Yep. He has been hiding under a bushel" came the laughter and Ianto felt the world spin as he knew he was not meeting his family after this meeting. He knew he would likely never see them again. "Look at these records. Not only has he developed new procedures that cut down the time spent under machines, he is also known to have natural leadership abilities. Intelligent, good-looking and if he is not a Jones, I am a fucking Solarian!"

They had him.

The Stables had found him and his rare Jones gene that allowed him to carry as well as seed children.

He was gone now.

Thank the gods Rhiannon was safe.

The only small mercy he had to cling to now.


	5. current day

Ianto woke with a gasp, Gordie's scream still haunting in the darkness that filled the space as cloyingly as the heat.

It had been ten years since Ianto lost himself to the machine, to the system. To the stables. As a Brood Mare he was a highly prized piece of meat and his hands went to his flat stomach as he thought of the last child he had provided. He remembered the little faint cry, the little sweet sounds of his son before the mother had started to scream with glee, snatching the newborn to race from the room as she celebrated her new son.

Ten years. Ten years and eight children. Yes… you read that right. Eight... nine if you counted his one and only failure. They had spent a year feeding him up and 'preparing' him. Like breaking a horse to wear a saddle, he had learnt to be humble, meek and not to cry to loudly as he was used and abused.

Then he was hired out for the first child. The yearly hiring out meant he had barely three months to let his body recover from the loss of its beloved creations. The lost one though… the one and only spark he had lost. Not his fault. The bloodline of the family that had hired him out was known for this, Ianto the third mare they had tried to mate with and the one to carry the longest.

He was punished anyway.

Ianto sighed as he flopped back and rubbed at his face, the index finger of his right hand not noticeably shorter than it should be unless you really looked. The lack of a nail almost comical. If there could be a sense of humor here at all.

"You're awake?" a voice boomed over the speakers as the lights came up and Ianto sighed as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and answered the disembodied voice.

"The same nightmare. Yes."

"Good. Get dressed, come to the main showing area."

Ianto blinked as he looked around then replied "It's only been two months since my last. Not getting three before being active on the boards again!"

"We have a special case. This one is… massive if we can secure the name for our stables. They want to view all of Jones genes currently on display, apparently they are willing to pay extra for first pick of those with the highest rate of success."

Ianto knew what that meant. It meant no other bloodline could provide males for this bloodline now. Great. Ianto rolled his head loosening his shoulder and neck muscles as he answered "Very well. Preferences?"

"Wear the robes… the red and black."

Ianto nodded, heading to the wardrobe to retrieve the robes of a stable mare. A Brood Mare of breeding age with known male offspring.

Clearly they wanted him not just available to look at… but to taste. Ianto hoped they were to too rough, his body still in the final stages of recovery from the baby.

He walked the short distance to the Viewing Room and entered expecting to see at least three other Breeders there, finding only one. She was known to him, a distant cousin or something with the same eyes as him. Athena. Her face was plain but her beauty was in the way she moved. They would want her. Breeders are chosen for clients by DNA matching… compatible genes means successful breeding and full-term pregnancies yielding viable offspring. It also helped if there was attraction.

Ianto felt relief as he followed her in, letting her take the lead ad she nodded her thanks. Unlike him, she had only produced three children in the last eight years and if she did not prodcue another one soon they would cut her loose.

They entered to find the family there and Ianto felt a surge of panic as he saw not just the pair, but an entire array of people. Shit. Big Money. Two older sets, a middle aged set and two of breeding age. The lone young one standing back with the parentals. Clearly this young couple with clasped hands were looking for a breeder. Shame, the love was raw between them and she must not be capable. Only ten percent of females can. Males like Ianto even rarer.

The younger of the young men stepped forward with one hand still clasped by his young wife, his face shiny with excitement as he honed in on her and Ianto settled into the background. He watched the young man run his hands over the woman's body with open interest as she did the demure smiles and coy looks necessary to be desirable.

Ianto did not notice the older of the two young men slipping around the wall to regard him from a distance as Ianto focused on hoping Athena might get chosen and ensure her further stabling.

"Well? Gray? Do you like her love?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do Mary" he replied "she has the same facial shape as you. My hair colour. Yah… I like the look of her. Can I see her naked?"

The woman dropped her robe and posed, letting him run his hands over her like one would over a horse at the sales.

"Gray?"

"Yes love. Yes. She will do" he nodded stepping back and Ianto felt grateful for her that they did not demand a trial. To have to lay and be coupled in front of crowd was something Ianto hated to do. Only four of them had wanted to with him, the rest instantly wanting him when they saw the Jones Fleck in his eyes that told of his bloodline. A golden halo of superior breeding.

"And I want him!" a voice suddenly said, Ianto jumping as he swung to find the other young man he had not noticed before.

"Jackson! We are here for your brother and his bride!" their mother laughed.

"I know. But look … it's a male." Jack pointed at Ianto "rare. With Lucia gone… I need to get a male heir guaranteed right? If anyone kicks up this time we know she is deliberately stopping the Continuance of the Line!"

To stop the Continuance of the Line is to cock-block a Brood Mare's ability to provide a male heir to a bloodline. Something that is not only illegal if you try to stop the realisation of a male heir, but is considered one of the worst crimes.

Also very common in the big money families. Jelousy.

Ianto heard the unspoken truth of who he was looking at and felt his mouth go dry as Jackson nodded and pointed at him again. Who is 'she' if his wife was gone?

Shit.

A bear pit?


	6. stepping into another world

Ianto saw the insignia on the Hover and slowed with shock as he recognized the family crest of the Harkness Family. One of the most recognized families on Boeshane. The Harkness line goes back to Ancient Earth, to before the first millennium. Listening to the conversations between the family and the Bog Boss Ianto got a handle on the problem. Jack Harkness' first born is female, disappointing. Planetary Protocol dictates that they have an heir and a spare, However, his wife is gone. Although they had come to find a Breed Mare for the younger brother and his newlywed wife, it seems Jackson was looking ever so quietly for a prospective Mare too. Athena glanced back at him, her fear shown as she also worked out that they were not going for a typical back room coupling.

Ianto also knew this meant this would not be a normal coupling. This would have to be a legally binding event. This family protects itself with gusto and as Ianto settled in the hover he watched Jack's hands hovering over the tablet as he types out his orders to the barrage of lawyers no doubt waiting at the other end to enact whatever paperwork needed to ensure the offspring of any coupling would legally be a Harkness. The paperwork would read 'Harkness of Jones' and Ianto took comfort in knowing that this last son he would grow and give away would one day rule an empire.

"Ianto"

Ianto turned his head to face the man who would be his Brood Mate, smiling softly. "Yes Mi Lord?"

"Ianto. I am of Sol3 descent, one of the old bloods. As is our way, we adhere to the old traditions and pursuant to that, I need to be wed to you in order for my child to legally hold my name. you understand that right?" Jack asked. "My late wife gave me a sickly daughter. I need a son for the line. My daughter's Nanny is the only person other than family that gets near her given her delicate nature. I want to do this right… the old way. I want my son borne of affection if we can find a common ground."

Ianto had heard of this and smiled again, nodding as he confirmed "Yes Mi Lord. We will marry, produce and then divorce. The child will bare your bloodline your name and in the eyes of the Gods be pure."

Jack nodded "good. Good. Some do not understand this need. The Gods are fickle and… well … after my first born was not only a girl but Lucia was ill for a long time then lost to me as the Gods took her home … with little Alice sickly… I need all the help I can get."

"Alice. What a lovely name" Ianto gently purred "Tell me, does she have your eyes?"

"Yes. Yes she does" Jack smiled and Ianto saw the beauty in the man, sure the little girl may be frail but would be beautiful if she threw to his bloodline. "She is very clever. Because she is poorly she does not get out much. I fear my wife mollycoddled her a bit. Lucia's death has affected her badly, only the Nanny Gwen's arms seem to comfort her at times."

"Ah, my own sister was … mollycoddled a bit" Ianto confided "Made it hard when she needed to grow."

"Exactly!" Jack leaned back to reassess this handsome man that sat with a calm grace one did not usually get from a Breeder. Or at least, none he had met. But in all fairness, he had never met a Jones before and this one was exceptional. The female with his brother seemed nervy but held herself well as well.

Jack's mother sat back with her own mother and mother-in-law watching as well, well aware that her son was becoming enamored with the young man. This would not do. Her own Brood Mare had caused problems for her and her marriage to Franklin. The hatred she felt in having to leave their marital bed for the time it took to ensure a viable Heir had been hurtful, even if Franklin had assured her repeatedly that once the baby was born she would be allowed to remarry him. The second child had been less of a problem, Franklin happy to have provided and allowing her a baby of her own. Of course, Gray being a male had been cause for celebration. Even if he was smaller and weaker, considered lesser stock due to her depleted bloodline making him a hemophiliac… she felt pride in providing a second male. She had not thought of the fact it would mean a Brood Mare for him one day as he would need all the help he could get to produce a child, any wife probably not strong enough to keep his seed and the defects could not be passed on.

No. Jack was more than happy with his new Breeder and she knew Gwen would not be the least bit pleased to learn that the planed wedding was in action before she was going to be informed of Jack's decision to take the Breeder to ensure a male. No. His mother had promised Gwen… she would ensure the wedding to her son, she would make sure Jack kept her for the betterment of little Alice. Now… this would not do at all.

No.

Katherine was not happy at all with her son's decision. So much like his father… of course nothing of her in the mix. As much as she tried to say it did not alter her view of her two sons… of course it did. Gray came of her body… her flesh. Jackson was provided like a highly strung thoroughbred. Gray taking a Brood Mare in the first year of marriage was the best time, when still in love with his bride. Breaking the vows, taking a second wife for a child … he would still be happy to return to his original wife, still see her as his mate and this girl with the bloodline capable of renewing the Harkness Family would be given back without a second thought at the completion of the contract, the second wedding of these two young things would be spectacular.

Katherine could see in her mind the photographs of the happy couple, their child in their arms as they posed for photos… her between them holding her grandchild sometimes too. She folded her arms as she watched Gray's glee … and Jackson's desire.

No.

That will not do at all.

Jackson could Not take Gray's thunder here.


	7. cornered

"Seriously Jack … what have you got yourself now?" the voice sounded ancient and Ianto turned to find an old man shuffling towards them that was not at the viewing. Everyone else was gushing over Athena as Gray and his wife held the room with their joy. Without a second thought, Ianto rushed to offer his arm and the old man cackled softly as he accepted it, allowing Ianto to lead him to a chair. "Good boy."

"Great Grandfather. This is Ianto Jones. A registered Brood Mare. He had eight confirmed Males birthed already" Jack said with pride "He is over 50% Jones bloodline!"

"You don't say… rare" the old man squinted and Ianto leaned in close to let the old tired eyes drink him in "Well now… let me see those eyes. Ahhhhhhhh…. Yes. Handsome. I see the golden halo. Yes… he is almost pure Jones. "Well done, you will get a male heir from him for sure!"

Ianto smiled and the old man sighed "Ahhhhhhhh…. Yes. Careful here, my heart cannot take too much shine!"

Ianto laughed, the term an old fashioned one to describe lust or desire. Ianto leaned down and kissed the old paper thin skin of the old man's hands. He reminded him of his own grandfather, long since gone and for all the pain he caused he had been loved by Ianto.

Jack was almost giddy as he danced about, ignoring the woman who stood with her hands on her hips sucking air through the gap in her teeth as she watched Ianto fold a blanket over the old man's legs that she hated with a passion. Old bastard would not die.

They entered the main room to find a reception already in progress, Jack racing to make sure the celebrant knew how to pronounce Ianto's name as he wanted their wedding done quickly after Gray's elaborate one. Laughter filed the room as many commented that this was supposed to be Gray's special inclusion. Gray of course found it a hoot, saying that he and Jack did so much together, mating Breeders at the same time was meant to be. Kismet. He was sure it would bring them good luck, kissing Mary before stepping forward to bow to the man who would bind him to the Brood Mare for the months (hopefully) it would take to seed her.

Ianto stood close to his cousin Athena, both of them taking in the room as they allowed themselves to be examined and declared good stock. Ianto found a lot of elderly there, this family is old and so large that their elderly were given preference.

Still, Katherine Harkness stewed as she saw Jack being more attentive to Ianto than Gray was to Mary who was being a good sport about the new woman in their bed. THEIR bed. Ianto having Jackson to himself did not bode well for her plans to get Nanny Gwen wed to Jack.

She saw her chance as Ianto excused himself and headed to the restroom. She stepped into the room behind Ianto and closed the door as he swung with surprise at being followed in, especially by a woman.

"Do not dare to presume that you are a member of this family." The Harkness matriarch had a voice that could freeze fire it was so cold.

Ianto blinked with confusion "Madam…. I am here to provide. I will please my Mate and provide.. then I know my fate. I assure you."

"You are nothing more than a brood mare with one single solitary job to perform," she sneered. "Once you have provided my son with a spare child, Jackson will return you to the Breeding Services so that you may continue whoring yourself out."

Ianto could only nod as she stared at him a moment linger, and then she pushed from the room as he clutched at his chest to calm his heart. Then he heard the toilet flush and the door swing open to the cubicle, the man that emerged not one he knew.

"Don't' worry about her. She's an old bitch" the man said with a sneer "I am Owen. One of Jack's friends… no one is good enough for her liking. She only likes those she can control, like Nanny Gwen… the soulless bitch. At least he chose you, not Gray. That poor breeder woman is in for a world of hurt until she squeezes out a son and can get pinged back to the breeding stables. Mother Harkness is only beaten by her mother-in-law, old mother Harkness. Do NOT get left alone with either of them OK? They do not like that neither of them produced an Heir… did you know that? Franklin is of a Breeder, same as Jack."

"Wait… were they Jones too?"

"Yep. Now you get it?" Owen giggled.

"The threat is not that I can produce… it is the fact I remind them of those that came before me. I was jinxed before I even got here" Ianto sighed. Great.

"Don't worry. They hate everyone. Wait until you see Katherine the Great around me. She fucking hates me ya know. Not that I care. Hate her too, the old bitch. As hateful as my own mother!"

Ianto decided that he liked this man.


	8. Gwen is what?

Ianto held the door for Owen as they left the bathroom and as the door swung closed Ianto turned in time to see the other cubicle door open and a woman stager out, followed by the tall handsomely chiseled man that followed as he did up his pants and she straightened her hair, looking more than slightly …well … fucked.

Ew. In a toilet stall? Must be one of the whores.

"So... your mother was not pleased with a male?" Ianto asked Owen as they perused the grazing table.

"That's just it… they were due to get a breeder for the purposes of an Heir when she fell preggers with me. She was sure I was a girl so didn't care, a breeder obtained and what do you know… I come out a weedy little prick. She was irate. The breeder still had not produced and she realized my father was deliberately keeping her … a fight broke out and my father left in a huff. I was not yet three. He never came back. A terrible accident when he crashed his Hover. The breeder was named in the will for a large sum, left us without that heir. All that was left was me and I got it all. Mother was incensed." Owen stopped talking to roar with mirth at his own life.

"I played second fiddle to my sister. My only comfort is that she escaped the Brood Stables. Oh. Look. Raspberries" Ianto lit up selecting a few and popping them into his mouth with a flick of his wrist. "I ate such dull food before becoming a Breeder. I love berries."

"Not good for breeding, too acidic" Katherine hissed from the other side of the table.

"Really? Five of my babies thrived on it… my main craving the entire pregnancy" Ianto replied with a bland face and Owen watched with interest. This was not a normal Brood Mare. This man had… presence. Owen grinned as he enjoyed the floor show.

Jack had noticed as well, moving around the room to stand by Ianto and watch as another raspberry was lficked with ease. Then he felt a hand on his arm "Jackson. Do you have a moment?"

He sighed as he turned to his daughter's nanny. Gwen looked slightly disheveled.

Ianto noticed a swell and turned to her, saying in a low tone "Get back to the kitchens if you want payment for servicing that man."

Jack blinked as she gasped, her hands going to her hips as she glared at him "I will have you know that I am Nanny Gwen!"

"Really? So… that was your husband with you in the cubicle?"?" Ianto asked innocently "Oh. I guess it makes sense to both be staff."

Jack followed Ianto's gaze to John Hart who was walking along without a care in the world as Ianto added "Mind you…. He could have used a bedroom, there are so many. Must be embarrassing to service him in a toilet stall. OK … take some food with you."

Jack blinked and then started to chuckle as he watched his child's nanny start to flush with anger. He said to her "Good thing you are a free agent. And that Alice is going to love her new brother… and whomever I choose as their other parental, eh? Go on Gwen, get mated to Johnny now."

"Oh shit me a brick sideways" Ianto blurted out as he noted Jack's bristling, his workhouse mouth getting away from him "did I just dump her in it?"

"No… that was amazing!" Owen laughed happily "I like him Jack."

"Oh boy" Ianto sighed "Now I am so embarrassed."

"Don't' be. Owen is right … she was asking for that" Jack smiled "Come on. Let's leave the young ones to their party. Wanna met my daughter?"

"Alice? Yes please" Ianto enthused, lighting up to show how pretty he was as his eyes danced.

Jack led him out to the elevator, taking him up to the West Wing where they could hear faint music. They entered the nursery to find the little girl at a piano with a look of doom as what must be her music teacher scolded her for having fat fingers.

Ianto saw the child's display as she wailed "but it's a boring instrument!"

"Goodness, a boring one?" Ianto said softly, used to his sister's tantrums to see one coming as he slid on the piano stool next to her. "Not at all. Here you need to learn how to play it… how to make it work for you and then…."

Ianto started to play. The years spent with his mother and grandmother training him now shown as he played a dainty little music box tune, then switched it up to something energetic, then lightening it to a lullaby which he sang to as he serenaded the little girl who was transfixed with wide eyes as Ianto won her over.

He finished with a flourish as she clapped and cheered, more energized than she had been in days.

"See? Imagine… there are duets on this as well. If you learn it, we can play together, our hands sharing the keys and our music turning into a pretty little mess" Ianto crooned "My… I think you would be good at it. Lovely hands, those fingers long like mine see? Such a pretty girl must be good at singing too. Oh, I can't wait to sing with you."

"Oh Daddy! Just when I think you cannot bring me anything better than Doodle Bug!" she gushed as she picked up her little dog to squish "You bring me …. Him!"

"Yes" Jack agreed as he grinned widely.

He had found a rare pretty, hadn't he?


	9. mind your place

Ianto had again found himself alone with the mother who had taken delight in closing the door to the room that had been assigned as Ianto's. He turned to face her, ready for the barrage that usually came from a woman who saw the prospect of a Brood Mare in her house an insult.

"So… you think you are so smart getting his attention. This was supposed to be Gray's day. Gray and Mary choosing their baby's incubator. That is all you are you know… like a sow used to bred piglets for the spit over the fire!" she snarled, Ianto trying not to bristle because really… all of his children were sweet, darling and precious. Not his fault she held Breeders in such low regard. Had she not gained her son this way? He own husband?

"I am sorry you feel that way" Ianto relied calmly "I will provide a son, I will give Jack what he desires."

"That is what I am afraid of. I see the way he looks at you, the way Franklin looks at me. I know that look… this is MY family. MY house!" she roared.

"Actually… this Family Home must belong to the lovely old gentleman out there" Ianto slowly explained.

Jack opened the door to find Ianto and heard the crack as his mother's hand meeting Ianto's face and Ianto's head rocked back as Katherine screamed "The old bastard will die soon… he will die and he will leave this to his son. Then it goes to MY HUSBAND! He will be gone the shriveled up little monkey of a…"

"Mother"

She spun to find Jack standing there with confusion.

Ianto swallowed thickly "It's OK. There is usually either a family member or staff member that attacks me sooner or later."

Jack was openly horrified as he stared at his mother who looked caught as she spluttered "you don't understand. He provoked me…he…"

"Mother. So… the footage from the camera in the corner of the room for the entranceway will show that? You attacked my Dam father and … you attacked Rose's Dam too. Remember? Then you attacked Lucia when she was with child. Your jealousy at not being able to conceive after Gray makes you so… ugly. You can't get at Athena because Mary is smitten with her as well, the poor girl never alone for you to corner like you are doing with Ianto."

Ianto could not believe he was speaking to her like that, looking from one to the other as the woman opened and closed her mouth. Jack then narrowed his eyes and asked "How did you know he was in here? Mother? Are your minions at it again? Christ!"

Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and yanked him around his mother, then left the room. Ianto was lucky he had long legs and could keep up as they stormed along the hallway and emerged in a room full of….books! Oh boy. Books! Ianto was not aware that he was gushing as he fluttered about checking titles on spines and enthusing about the brilliant books. Jack stood watching Ianto come to life, his face animated as he happily let his fingers flutter about.

"Ianto? What happened to your finger?" he finally asked with surprise.

Ianto looked at it like he had never seen it before then shrugged "Oh. I lost it in the workhouse, I was a clipper."

"A clipper?"

"I slid under the working looms and clipped threads, cleared debris and swept. One day the machine malfunctioned and it swallowed my friend. I tried to save him but… there was no point. I lost my finger tip as a result. How they found my DNA sequence. Afterwards they took my blood while treating my injury and the fake names and hiding was undone."

Jack canted his head "Fake names?"

"We called ourselves Duncan. We hid my sister as my twin brother. I kept checking the Stables whenever I can get hear a Breeding Book and there is no sign of her as a Jones or a Duncan. I can take some comfort in that I guess although I worry about my mother. Da loves Rhiannon above all else, to my detriment as you can see." Ianto sighed then told Jack all about their life, the hardships of the Workhouse and the giving up of his life to allow them to escape. The real story, not the paperwork version the Stables prefer.

Jack sat and listened, amazed at how strong this man was, what he had endured… then came the babies. Wow… then Jack interrupted "Wait. You skipped a year. That first year.. what happened there?"

Ianto blanched and then said softly "Jack. That is the time they spend raping you repeatedly until you no longer care if your master is rough and uncaring."

Jack rose and walked from the room leaving Ianto standing there wondering if he had gone too far. Jack seemed a strong man, a knowledgeable man of the worlds. Had he misjudged?

It didn't really matter. He was here to do a job. To grow a son and give him away. Tear another piece of his poor sad heart out of his rib cage and walk away knowing he would never hear the little squeal of that newborn again.

Right?


	10. YOUR Island?

"I have decided" Jack said as he ignored his father's questions.

Jack knew he was doing the one thing the Coaches/Providers/Cat Nuns warned him not to do when they were training him for his Breeder… how to treat it, what to expect from it. Their one warning apart from not forgetting to feed it was… do not become attached.

In the short time he had known this man he knew that they would never be able to connect and breed if his mother and her minions were working behind the scenes to make his life hell. After all … this was not the first time. The last Brood Mare had been a pretty little thing that Jack had been confident of a paring with, until she was found hysterical in a broom closet hiding from those who had made her life hell. Lucia had fallen pregnant soon after. He had warned his mother not to do this again, to let him have the space and means to create the son he wanted… needed… and knew his great-grandfather desperately wanted before he died.

Now he knew she would not stop.

"Are you sure about this?" Franklin asked as he watched his son sign papers.

"I need a son. I need optimal time and a willing breeder. I chose a male which means he has to want to provide to do so, it's not as easy as with a female but it does mean a stronger bloodline," Jack turned and took his father's arms "I am trusting you to look into that thing I asked you about."

"Do you want to know before you leave?"

"If it's good news… yeah. If not… no." Jack sighed, looking out the window where his daughter sat out on the lawn with Ianto who was encouraging her to enjoy some rare sunlight. Gwen hovering as she complained that this would give the child headaches later. "Just do your best, I know it might be impossible."

Ianto was wanting patiently for Jack who led him to the Hover Bay and once they were settled in the small private one Ianto turned to look at the provisions in the back of it with interest "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere no one can bother us while we do what is required" Jack answered excitedly "That old man you defended… he is not just my great grandfather. When I was a little boy he was my best friend and fellow mad man. Gray took the light. Right now, it is better he gets attention and we sneak off. We are going to my lake."

"YOUR lake!" Ianto said with surprise.

"Hey, you know we are loaded, don't pretend you don't. This is a place that is very special to me. It was built for me for my fifth birthday. Alice is so poorly but… I would love to take her there one day. It is a little island in the middle of the lake, has a cottage there and it very old world. No technology, no interference and just long lazy days to make our child." Jack enthused.

"But… they will jus tome by Hover" Ianto frowned.

"The lake has a strange magnetic resonance… Hovers cannot fly over it… they must skirt its shores" Jack explained "we will land and then take a boat across. When the storms whip in, we are cut off completely."

"Is it silly to say that it sounds divine?" Ianto asked.

"Not at all .. it's my favourite place in the worlds. When I lost my great grandmother, Great Grandpa and I spent a whole month here on our own. It was glorious. We can fish, shoot the birdlife… if you like!" Jack said quickly as Ianto's face told him that the man did NOT like that idea at all.

"I do like fishing" Ianto finally admitted "Yes. Do we have enough food for a week?"

"For a month!" Jack said with a grin.

"Well now… you cad!"

.

..

.

Ianto sat watching Jack as he rowed them across. The boat was not what he expected, a small rowboat that pulled another smaller one full of food. Ianto watched it bobbing behind them and got the giggles. Jack glanced over as he watched Ianto's face glowing in the sunlight.

"Something funny?"

Just wondering how big the fish is we are fishing for with bait like that" Ianto struggled to choke out. Jack looked back and roared with mirth, finding this side of Ianto fascinating. Finally he was showing himself and it was clear that he had so many masks that it was rare to glimpse the real man.

Handsome as he is.

Then the boat swing around the outcropping of rocks and Ianto made a noise of surprise, the little field and cottage beyond the shore seemed to be from another place. Like someone plucked it from the middle of a fairytale and plonked it down over there for somewhere to keep it a while.

The sunlight hit the old tin roof, the red paint seeming to be as shiny as a candy apple, Ianto gaping as he saw the long grass on the field almost knee deep. "Oh my god… are those…"

"Rabbits." Jack called out "Gotta keep the grass down. A few goats in the woods no doubt as well"

"Oh Jack… it's beautiful" Ianto gushed.

Jack could not take his eyes off Ianto as he agreed.

Yes.

Beautiful.


	11. focusing on the small things that matter

The cottage was quaint in an adventurist way. The bed was thankfully large, a smaller one that must have been little Jack's. Ianto stood looking around with wonder.

A large fireplace, a cooking area so you could use the fireplace as your cooker and Ianto was interested to find the concrete base for the fire pit had two little handprints in it, accompanied with large ones.

"Yours?"

"Yeah. I helped pour that hearth, we laid the stones and the concrete bowl… they are mine, that big one GG's of course." Jack smiled, placing his hands down and they fit into the large prints showing the Harkness genes.

"Well now. I shall see about this fire and some food" Ianto said as he looked around "Once I have unpacked."

"I will fetch some wood and start the fire, you sort the food" Jack agreed, heading out as Ianto settled back to look around the one room cottage once more then a thought occurred.

Ianto walked to the door and called out "Jack? Where is the loo?"

Jack's laughter echoing back over the long grass did not bode well for Ianto.

.

.

.

.

They ate with gusto, the clean air bringing an appetite Ianto didn't know he could possess. Not since the workhouse had he been so ravenous and Jack enjoyed seeing the man consume the food. They had explained in the lessons that a good eater is needed to ensure strength. A child.

Then Ianto cleared things away and he turned to Jack with a soft flush "I have to… prepare."

"Sure" Jack said as he settled on the bed. Ianto took off out the door into the darkness and Jack sat up with shock then realized what Ianto had meant. God. How inconsiderate of him. Ianto was toileting in the dark. Shit. That needs to be remedied. Tomorrow. Yes.

Ianto returned just as Jack had started to worry about the length of time he had been gone, and slid into the bed, his skin cool to the touch.

"Did you… bathe?"

"I didn't want to stink" Ianto replied "Besides. I like a cold bath. Good for the skin. Felt good to swim… I've not done that since I was a child with our water reservoir."

Jack held him close and kissed his neck then whispered "new night in a strange place. No need to please me right? I am tired after all that rowing. We can just snuggle if ya like."

"Oh I do like" Ianto was touched, knowing full well Jack was being considerate of his nervousness and soon both men were asleep.

In a patch of paradise.

.

.

"I GOT ONE!" Ianto screamed leaping about in the afternoon sunlight as he yanked the fish up the bank, running for Jack while making squeals of horror once he saw how big it was and Jack laughed as he ran to catch the flopping fish, then bash it on the head to kill it.

"Wow. Big. Well done!" Jack laughed lifting it up by the gills "You know… that is enough to feed us tonight if you add the mushrooms and onions as a side dish."

Jack didn't even know there were mushrooms or inions here but Ianto had foraged while Jack built a little shack off the side of the cottage. Yes. An outhouse. Apparently Ianto was a dab hand at knowing the different types of mushrooms, telling Jack that this one is meaty and full of flavor. A light salad would suit it fine, as would the little wild onions he held out in his other hand.

He had lived off the land as a child and never forgotten. Jack could not wait to get him on a horse when they got home.

They ate that night and Jack watched Ianto's' face full of joy in the firelight, his voice so sweet as he sang softly, stoking the fire without a second thought. So pretty. Jack knew he was falling for this enigma, knew giving him back at the completion of the contract was going to hurt.

Then Jack settled back to consider things more.

Did he HAVE TO give him back?

They had a shelf life… or stable life right? By law after so many babies they have to be put to pasture. Ianto has provided eight viable… one that did not make it but that counted as a contract, right? Ten? The number was ten? So… this one would make ten?

What happened to them then. What did 'pasture' mean exactly?

He was almost too scared to ask, but knew he had to.

If Ianto did provide the Harkness Heir he was worth something even after his baby maker was deemed overused. Right? Jack knew watching him in the firelight that he could not in all good faith let him go back to the workhouse or worse… the Night Houses where those no longer useful became whore for their masters.

The thought of anyone else touching him… hurting him… made Jack's stomach roll.

Oh god.

He was falling in love with him.


	12. smutty

They settled in the bedding and Ianto trolled to him as he whispered "Thank you Cariad. That was a lovely day."

"And you are lovely too" Jack replied as he held him, their bodies flush and Ianto let Jack run his hands over his face. Then Jack asked "Mind if I leave the shutters open? It's going to be a warm night. I love the smell of the fresh air over the water."

"Not at all. Thinking the same thing" Ianto replied as he salted more and the night around the cottage closed in. The moonlight through the open widows was enough for Jack to see Ianto's face. He saw no fear, just this…well… expectation. Jack felt a little sorrow knowing he was not the first, and most likely not the best either he told himself. He kissed Ianto and they were soon unclothed as Jack explored Ianto's body with his hands Ianto's soft gasps no doubt rehearsed. Trained right? Then came the first soft giggle. Ticklish? Jack glanced up and saw the merriment in Ianto's eyes as he sized Jack's wrists.

"Stop that you horrible man!"

Yeh… ticklish.

Jack started to gently tickle him as Ianto squealed and laughed, wrestling with with Jack and before you know it they had tumbled off the bed and were rolling ion the floor laughing and ticking one another. Then they paused, Ianto on top looking down at Jack with their noses touching, both panting as their bodies roared for more.

Ianto kissed him.

Jack lay there as if in a dream as Ianto took control of things, kissing, biting and it was a soft growl as Ianto nibbled an earlobe that shook Jack from his shock and he seized Ianto. Rolling them so he was on top and he deepened the kiss, sliding into him like they were made for one another. On the lfoor of the batch they tore at one another like animals.

Jack did wonder if the noises were real or rehearsed. If he was good enough, was he really pleasuring him or was he…. Oh…gods… Jack felt the rush as they found one another in the throes of passion and they were now crying out together as they clung to each other, rocking and rolling in the deep throes of passion.

"Oh…oh…Jack….oh god…Cariad….yes…"

Jack was a silent lover, not used to talking but as he felt something in the very deep toes of his body, surging up to explode his head everywhere he found himself calling out to Ianto to hold him, grab him, hold on… like they were falling.

They lay spent and done, panting as they looked up at the ceiling, then Ianto swung his feet up onto the bed and lay there, his hands over his stomach with his eyes closed whispering something Jack could not hear.

A prayer? For their possible spark about to happen?

Jack find that so sweet, so unbelievably sweet as Ianto prayed to the gods for a child for Jack. A son for Jack. The fact Jack leaned in and distinctly caught the words 'our spark' made it more real and Jack decided to do the same, lifting his feet to sit next to Ianto's staring at the same ceiling with his hand reaching out to cover Ianto's as they prayed to the gods for kindness.

Then, Ianto rolled his head and looked at him.

"You know… we may have to do this more times yet…like… a lot!" Ianto said with wide eyes, then Jack saw a deep blush evident in the moonlight.

"Oh, how terrible for you" Jack said with the same wide eyes.

"I know. I may have to get a good book to read or something" Ianto nodded then started ot laugh as he roiled to Jack "Is it greedy to want to try again? Can we? I mean… if you like. After all…practice is good even if the Gods are not in the creative mood ya know."

Oh how that made Jack soar.

He had been good enough to satisfy him for real. This was not a rehearsed act of pleasure that Ianto did to please the money man. Ianto did like him. Did like his cock. The hand already stroking it telling Jack that he felt they fit well too.

Jack rolled into him and they made love…. Had sex again. This time Ianto's hands roaming and exploring as they rocked together. Gentle this time, not the frantic need there with the first go through. Now they knew they fitted. Now they knew the rhythm they preferred.

Their souls sing the same song.

Jack helped Ianto back into the bed and they cuddled together, snoozing now as they let themselves be satisfied that twice was Ok for the first event.

As they drifted Ianto splayed his hand across Jack's chest, reveling in the smooth skin, breathing in the unique smell of their lovema… coupling.

He felt it.

A connection.

He knew a baby would come. That within the few weeks they had come here to this paradise for he would fall for this… with this man's child.

He wondered if this spark would flare, or be a little slow burn.

Something told him their spark would be a star.


	13. another world

Jack was laughing as Ianto stood in the lake, his arms out lustily singing a song no man of good standing should know. Jack joining in the chorus as he recognised it as one his own dear G-GDad liked to sing in the shower. To learn that Ianto shared the same humour made him all that more appealing and in the week that they had been sequestered away Jack had found himself touching Ianto every chance he got.

He had started wondering what their child might look like. Who it would look like. The photos of the past children had been a lovely mixture with some having those same piercing eyes, others the little mouth. That button nose though… that seemed a star.

"Cariad, come play!"

There it was again. That word. Jack had no idea what it was, something from some ancient language that he knew must be a term of affection as it grew by the day and now as Jack waded into the water he found himself replying "Coming Tiger!"

Ianto was flirting now. Naked as a jay bird, his wonderful fishing tackle luring Jack in as Jack enjoyed the view of this magnificent body. The body hair had been a lovely surprise. Jack had known it would be there, he saw him naked after all but… he had no idea it was hot. He had imagined it sort of… wiry like some pubic hair is. Not soft, downy and so lovely to pet.

"What are you thinking?"

"That you remind me of a big cat" Jack replied honestly, finding it the easiest form of communicating between them "Like… a lovely tiger hiding in the long grass. Hidden by those stripes, the eye just above the grass seeds, seeking prey. Look at you. Lovely and sleek and seemingly uninhibited but if this gazelle here wanders too close…"

Ianto seized him and Jack laughed as he wass pulled under, their mouths meeting as they rose to stand and make out. Then Ianto mad a noise of soft alarm and broke free, running for the shore like a shark had come into the shallows. Jack was confused, then turned to see a boat in the distance.

With a curse of annoyance he followed that sweet arse up to the shore where robes were waiting. Ianto then gave him a soft kiss and took off for the cabin again, clearly not liking the intrusion. To be perfectly honest… Jack was not that keen in a visitor either damn it all.

"Good morning sir" the captain of the boat called out as he neared "I bring provisions and mail."

"I required neither" Jack replied with open annoyance now, knowing who had bloody sent it. "Tell my mother I am still alive, yes?"

"Sorry sir. You know what she is like"

"I do Duncan. It's OK. I will not shoot you this time" Jack said and the servant laughed meekly, relieved that his master was in a good mood. Duncan rowed back to shore with the knowledge that Master Harkness was in good spirits, happy with the man who had run like the hounds of hell were after him and clearly given the fact they had both been naked… have connected.

Ianto peered out the doorway and called out "Is he gone?"

"Yes Sweetling. Sorry, Mama really can't stop micromanaging. But she did sent more berries" Jack called back and Ianto stepped out, the PJ bottoms low on his hips so that lovely V pointing to Mecca was visible.

"Tease!"

Ianto just laughed and pulled the pants out, looking into them like he had a secret then ran back inside and Jack laughed, bumping the boxes of food inside the door and chasing Ianto to the bed where they made lo… coupled. Damn. Coupled. Can't be….. I mean… no. Would be nice but it's no good falling for something you have to give back. Like a rental car.

As soon as the thought entered his head Jack was enraged by it, stalling to as Ianto stroked his hair. Their coupling had been a fierce tryst and now both were letting themselves calm. Ianto felt something in Jack shift and stroked Jack's face now, trying to comfort but it seemed to anger him more.

Then Jack rose and walked from the cabin to the lake, washing himself angrily. Ianto felt a sting of rejection as he suddenly knew what it was. Deep down he knew.

He remembered his purpose.

And it sucked.


	14. a little longer?

A week turned to two and by now their routines were so comforting to them both. Morning sex, food. Swim. Fishing or rummaging about. Sex. Lunch. Sex. Afternoons spent fishing, beachcombing on the other side of the island that had a beach or hunting for edible flora.

Ianto was also tanning, careful to judge times and cover up with white flowing robes that had nothing underneath, the silhouette inviting. Jack had wondered if these were part of the lure but when he had asked where Ianto got them from he admitted that he made them himself as the robes were too heavy and prickly. He usually wore these underneath hidden away.

By the end of the first month Jack finally asked "So… you are parading about in your underwear?"

"Well… as much as there is to wear" Ianto coyly answered leaning in to whisper "But underneath I am naked and already erect for you."

They had made lo…OK. Jack was willing to say it to himself if not to the universe at large, they made love. OK. There. You got it. Jack made love to him in the long tussock grasses on the shore of the Lake, Ianto's soft breathy cries making Jack pound even harder until they both stalled out with the final thrust then fell onto their backs in starfish mode to stare at the clouds.

"How much longer" Ianto finally says then clarifies as he made no sense "How much longer can we hide here?"

"Months" Jack said lazily "I was sort of hoping for a few years. Wanna see how long before Mama decides you killed and am eating me for sustenance?"

Ianto started to giggle, rolling to face him with such affection in his face that Jack was overcome, lunging to kiss him again. This time softer, more caressing and comforting sex was had.

"Another boat?" Ianto finally asked, as he sat up holding a hand over his eyes "For Fucksake!"

Jack roared with mirth as the potty mouth was a lovely addition some days and he rose to look at it's approach "Probably Mama's man with another survival kit."

"Gods" Ianto flopped back "I will stay here in the grass. Maybe imagine we are on some deserted island, totally cut off from civilization where we can…oh no. Wait. That's right. Mama will find us."

Jack was still laughing at the tepid growl as he made his way around the point to the boat ramp, meeting the poor servant who looked more than slightly upset to be bothering him again.

"Sorry sir."

"Mother again?"

"Yes sir" he grimaced, more berries handed over which at least Ianto would be pleased to see. Although… to be honest there are three different kinds of berries on this island he likes too. But he will never say no. More food, clothing for a change and then to Jack's delight came a photo of his little sweetheart, smiling for the camera. Dirty pool. His pangs of missing her starting again.

He ferried things up to the cabin then released the man was helping only to stall out as Ianto came around the point with those white robes flowing in the afternoon breeze. The man gasped as the siren stood on the rocks looking across the lake at the birds flocking on the water. Finally he started to sing softly as he looked down to pick his footfalls over the rocks, coming towards them.

"Wow."

Jack swung to see the man's stare and felt an overwhelming desire to throttle him for even looking at Ianto. How fucking dare he. Ianto is his! "Go."

"Sorry sir… I… sorry…" the man scuttled off towards the boat and glanced back in time to see Ianto wave to him, the sleeve falling back to reveal a delicate wrist. The man waved and took off in the boat, rowing for shore like a mad man.

"Is he OK?" Ianto asked with concern "He looked a little…harried."

"Just overstayed his welcome" Jack replied.

"Poor man, that is a fair distance. I hope you offered him a drink or something at least" Ianto scolded then grinned "You saw him off didn't you. Snapping at his heels like a dog chasing the postman. Oh Cariad, you naughty thing!"

What could Jack do but agree, pulling Ianto in to growl and bark, kissing his neck as Ianto clung to him and roared with glee.

Yes.

What a naughty dog.

.

.

.

Time moved, the boat came and went with Ianto staying far from things now he knew the jealousy monster stalked the island each time. By the time a month had become two Ianto had started to feel that sorrow deep down that it was going to change soon. He had signed that contract, he had agreed to the task and he had to tell Jack that the spark had struck, a little flame burned deep inside.

Ianto knew he was with child.

But….

Maybe a little longer?

Ianto dared to dream.


	15. all good things...

"Berries" Jack said as he placed the strawberries down and Ianto made a face then pushed them away as he continued to munch the fresh apple he had plucked from the supplies Jack was still unloading.

"No?"

"No. Berried out."

Jack pondered this as he got more things inside and settled back to watch Ianto with a new interest now. It had been ten weeks, two and a half months give to take a day. Jack dared not think it might be… really? "Already?"

Ianto looked up from the apple he was examining like it held the answers to the universe and shrugged "Maybe. Too early to know. We need to give it a little longer. To be sure. Could be myself adjusting to you, not… well."

"But you are!" Jack said, sitting back with shock as he saw something shift in Ianto's face. Yes. He is sure. But… why is he stalling?

"Ianto?"

Ianto sighed and whispered "I didn't want this to end already. You promised me months, at least three here on our own. It's not three, it's barely two. I just.. this little fantasy that we are the only two souls on the planet and… I just… I don't' want to go back there. I don't' want to go back to being… me. I don't want you to… stop."

Jack was surprised as he stared at him, then he knew what he was saying and it cleaved his heart as he reached for him "Oh Ianto. Baby. You think I will put you in the Growth Room and leave you? Have you birth our child then… what… throw you back to the Breeding Pool?"

"My tenth child. Legally… my tenth child. I will not be put back in the breeding programme. The one that was lost is counted. No. I will be put to pasture. Hopefully pretty enough to land a job on my back and not back in the workhouse… oh gods. I am sorry. This is not you problem. I am not supposed to talk of such things with…. My master." Ianto looked down, slumping as he became small once more, as he had been when Jack first saw him and Jack felt that pain deeper as he moved to hold him.

"I will not let that happen. Do you hear me Ianto? I don't know how, but I will fix this. Look at me" Jack placed his hand on Ianto's cheek as he looked into his eyes "I will not let you go back there to that. Don't worry Tiger, I will not let you go."

Ianto knew Jack meant for now, won't let you go for now. But that was nice.

A little longer then.

.

.

.

.

Jack held out for the three month mark as he had promised before telling Ianto it was time to go back. Jack walked into the house with Ianto on tow to find Alice crying at the piano, Gwen standing there with her hand slamming on the piano lid to keep a beat. Ianto acted without a second thought striding forward and calling the child's name to see her turn and see them, then light up as she sprung for the stool to run to them "DADDY!"

Jack knelt and accepted the little girl into his arms as she gushed that she had missed him and did he get the photos of her and she has been really good, trying hard. As she spoke to her father Ianto moved nearer to the woman who had fixed him with a steely glare.

"Gwen. Such a diligent worker. You are a credit to the staff with your attention to detail." Ianto said without blinking, her bristling clear as she moved closer and started to peel back her top lip but the Mother Dearest was quicker, like a viper she struck.

"At least she does hard work on her feet, not her back" came the terse reply as Mother Harkness slammed past him towards her son and Ianto grunted softly. Absence had not made the heart grow fonder. Apparently the little interactions they had were not enough for her to keep him on her heart. Ianto looked at the woman now looking smug and knew this was why. Clearly she had been busy these last three months as well, reminding the Mother how unnecessary Breeders are to have around.

"Hello Mama" Jack hugged her and whispered under his breath "Be nice to Ianto or I shall take it personally. My child will be grown with the affection with which he was made."

She drew back to stare at him with wide eyes as he stared her down. She whispered "Are you sure?"

"We will know once the doctor has had a look but Ianto has done this enough times to know his own body. Yeah… I am sure. So is he." Jack whispered into her hair "Do not jinx it by saying anything. You know the old lores, Ianto believes in the Gods and the old ways. We will respect that. If it worked for him so many times, it works. Right? You WILL be nice?"

"If it grows me a Grandson I shall be nice" she agreed with glee, squeezing him.

"Ianto is not an It. He is a He." Jack drew away, his displeasure showing at her misspoken word.

She swung to see him walk over to Ianto and stand close enough to touch him.

Best call the doctor in and find out.


	16. dad sees

"Athena!"

The tall woman turned gracefully to see her fellow Brood Mare approaching and she lit up, rising to wave as she let her embroidery fall back on to the chair. Mary was seated beside her with needlework as well, the two women clearly bonded.

After a hug they walked around the gardens and Athena whispered "Yes?"

"Yes." Ianto nodded "Yes?"

"No" she sighed "they check me almost weekly now. The stress for them as well as me… he is a kind man but… he loves her so and feels so torn with bedding me. I wish it would just… be over with."

"They are good to you though?" Ianto asked.

"Oh yes. Kind, good. It's just another assignment. But that governess is a right bitch. Loves reminding me that I am just another piece of meat. I swear, she acts like the lady of the manor or some shit" Athena laughed softly looking around furtively. "And Mother Harkness? The only thing that keeps her in check is her own Mother. G-Ma Harkness is a force to be reckoned with and the elderly G-G Dad is so … cheeky. Lonely too. I would spend more time but you know the rules. Until preggers, we have to stay with the primaries."

"Well, they are calling the Doctor to check me now. Hopefully they are all happy and I can spend a little time with the old man. He did seem a cad" Ianto agreed as he led her back, bowing to Mary who laughed as she accepted her 'womb' back.

Ianto was pleased to know she was well cared for and happy. A prestigious family such as this would never mistreat one but some large old money families are a little… cold. He found himself back inside watching the two brothers embrace as Gray asked Jack about his 'holiday' and then turned to go inside only to find Gwen blocking the doorway. He moved closer to Jack.

"Wow, you've got … taller." Gray said with interest.

"No, he ws always the same height as me. Trained to hide it so as not to appear intimidating to a female member of the family team" Jack explained as he patted his brother on the back "As I do not have a wife to please he can be more himself. Besides, easier to dance with him when we are the same height."

"Dance?"

"Ianto is a wonderful dance partner, he had a natural grace and we seem to have the same rhythm" jack said happily as the elderly man came down, pushed in the huge wheelchair he disliked but used a lot of the time when others were not around. It could turn into a bed, foldout a table that could swig in front of him and the compartments held many things including sweets that Jack had enjoyed as a small child.

Now Alice did.

Hopefully soon another little one would sit in that lap. Jack knew the clock was ticking, time closing in on G-G Dad and another little baby would please him so, one last time.

Gray told him that there wss no luck yet with his Brood Mare but Mary was enjoying the company. Then Jack's father appeared, motioning jack to one side. Jack was eager to learn what he had found, unable to gain anything positive before they had departed for their honeymoon. Er… breeding.

In the Den Franklin closed the door and spoke softly as he saw something in his son that was new. Gentleness. Not since his wife had died had Jack had a softness to his face that had now returned.

"I looked into it and my people found the mother. Apparently it was not a good life for her. From what we can gather the daughter gained work at an estate, a family with a little money and they agreed to take the father as well, as a gardener. The poor mother only found out when she arrived home from working in the fish shop to find them packed and leaving, telling her goodbye."

"Wait… they left her behind?" Jack gaped.

She had to return to the workhouse as she was too ill to gain employment the Pleasure Houses, too thin. She is still there, cooking and cleaning as best she can for her keep" Franklin nodded, watching his son's face as he saw something else he had not seen for a long time.

Concern for another.

"We must obtain her" Jack said after considering things "Also… I need to know the price for Ianto upon completion of this contract. He will have completed his tenth child and be deemed forfeit for any more. As per the law, he must be retired. Ten means they cannot cast him out, return him to the workhouse. Most likely they will seek to sell him to a Pleasure House. I cannot have that. The Dam of a Harkness. That cannot be the fate of my son's parental."

"Of course son" Franklin assured him, knowing full well this was not as simple as that and clearly… Jack ws not letting him go for reasons other than the man's ability to provide the needed heir.

But this ws his choice and to see him animated again, his face as youthful as Gray's with the same spark of joy once more filed Franklin with hope.

Could Jackson finally be happy?


	17. Jack seizes control

17

Ianto knew nothing of Jack's plans, pleased to find himself in the large room with that huge bed once more. Although… he did suspect he would miss that little one back at the cottage. However was he going to sleep without the sound of water nearby? With a heavy sigh he started to unpack, feeling something he spun to find Nanny Gwen in the room watching him silently.

How the hell had she got I with the door locked… ah. The Nursery. She had used that door.

"Hello Gwen. You look lovely today, that is a nice hairstyle" Ianto said as calmly as he could, hoping he sounded calm anyway "Jack is downstairs with his father. Perhaps you can take him refreshments and say hi? He will be pleased to see you and learn about Alice while he ws gone. If you hurry, you may catch him alone for a while."

It worked better than he thought it would, her turning to leave without even snarling anything a revelation and Ianto wondered why he hadn't thought of that before. The best defense is a good offence. Right?

Or on this case… deflection.

He sat on the bed and pondered the fact this would be his home for the next year, the small amount of time allowed to recover from the birth before being sent back might be longer if he was lucky. Gods, he may even be allowed to nurse this one a little while. Not all had allowed that, his milk painful in his breasts as he had heard the child cry and been unable to feed or comfort.

This time… Jack would let him have a few holds before it was all over with.

Right?

..

.

..

.

"Well… this is not what I expected to be called her for" Gordon said as he looked over his glasses at Jack who sat in his father's chair waiting for the family lawyer to consider his question. Owen sat nearby as a witness.

"Well… until you deem the contract fulfilled there is no need to uncouple. Without a wife to re-couple to, you don't have to divorce him .. no." Gordon finally said softy "What are you really thinking? He is a Brood Mare … not high blood…well…he is a Jones."

"I… I want to keep him. Gordon… I feel… I feel the need to keep him. I know it is not something that everyone will be pleased with so please keep it under your hat but… I have fallen in love with him and at first I thought he was just doing his job… acting but… no. Ianto looks at me a certain way, one he does not do here now we are back, a way that is secretive and … warm. I believe he loves me too. He has sparked, he is sure of it and today we will know for sure. If so... I want to keep him as my mate. Not a servant, a mate. Can it be done?"

"Well, as you say. Tenth child guaranteed. So… I will look into it, do some furtive asking. I shall make out I want him as a servant once the term is done. If they smell for a second you want him yourself the price will be abominable." Gordon huffed.

"I would pay it too" Jack smiled.

"See? Why you stay out of it, we keep this to ourselves and I shall see what I can do to push this. You also want the mother your father tells me?" Gordon pulled the paper work towards himself, looking over what they had so far.

"Yes. I want her as the Spark Gift to him. I want her here to prove that I mean it when I tell him I will keep him and he is mine." Jack nodded.

"And your parents? Their parents?"

"Can pound sand for all I care. G-G Dad and G-G Pop always told me to be the man I am destined to be. G-G Pop left me so much when he died, we all know it is because he believed in me. Now G-G Dad is also failing, this baby will give him one last pleasure. Ianto give me pleasure… his mother will give him pleasure. Everything else is of no consequence to me."

"I am sure you mother will not agree to that my man." Owen laughed as he learned back and patted the file "She will likely have a fucking cow."

"I don't care. She is not the one who warms my bed, or my heart. I have always been the one blamed for Gray's gentleness, his illness as child and now I see the way she treats Alice… no. Mother married into money, then forgot she did not come from all of this. Her filmy had wealth, sure. Did her own grandfather not leave money to me as well as her and her parents? No … not like this. They were not Harkens Blood. I am. I was born to be a Harkness, lead the family forward and pave the way for the next generations. Dad has done his part with getting this place up and running, carrying over the business and he is a good man. But he is not me. I learned at the knee of my G-G Dad and I will pull the family into the next generation with more love, affection and steel fucking backbone than ever before."

Gordon nodded as he knew why. Sharing a look with Owned who nodded.

Jones Blood.

Quickens and fortifies the resolve.

And with one as a mate, Jackson Harkness would be unstoppable.

He could not wait to see Katherine's face when she finds out her lovely Nanny Gwen is not only out of the running but the Brood Mare has won.

He can only hope to be there when the penny drops.

* * *


	18. Gwen knows

Ianto knew, watching Owen's face as he leaned over him and gently held the tablet over his stomach. It had been a lovely surprise to learn he was a doctor. It meant he could have a confidant? Nice.

Owen's face lit up and Ianto glanced at Jack who was intently string at Owen's back. Ianto couldn't help it, he grinned. Jack stared at him then lit up as he saw the joy on Ianto's face.

"Yes?"

"Yes. According to the scan… we have a little man in here!" Owen crowed with excitement, still moving the tablet about to make sure. He and Ianto shared a look before he added "solid connection, strong heartbeat and in a prime spot. Perfect!"

Jack whooped as his parents cling to one another, the two eldest of grandparents congratulating one another with smiles and nods. The Old Man sat back in his chair with relief. The only one who didn't seem that happy was Katherine who finally drew away from Franklin and huffed "Before Gray."

"Only just" Ianto blurted out, "She is too, right? We will both have spring babies!"

Everyone froze, Ianto sitting up to look at her "Athena? Have you been checked this week? I smell you."

"No" she said, and then rushed to take his place, hope raw as she knew Ianto would not lie about such things. He knew his body, he might know hers.

"Yep. Just" Owen said after a few minutes of checking "tiny little bubba. Yep. Would say, barely a week... ten days?"

More excitement and Ianto was allowed to slide to Jack who saw what Ianto had done. He had known, had somehow known but kept quiet. He then threw Athena under the bus to get the attention back off him. Wow. No, not thrown her under the bus, he had gifted her the spotlight once more. For a Brood Mare not as experienced she was due her attention.

"Come on Tiger" he whispered "Let's go tell Alice she is to be a big sister."

Ianto and Jack walked along the hallway and Jack paused as a servant approached to ask him something so Ianto continued into the room where he knew Alice would be this time of day. He did not expect to find Gwen snarling at the child, leaning over her with open anger as she shook a dress in her hands "How could you! This was for tonight."

"It doesn't fit" Alice sobbed "I tried it and it doesn't fit."

"Don't you lie to me you little bitch!" Gwen snarled, Ianto acting without a second thought as he lunged between them and shoved Gwen fearfully towards the door.

"Get out. How dare you speak to her like that, get out of her space right now!" Ianto demanded.

"Hoe dare you tell me what to do you whore!" Gwen replied with venom "coming in there to shit out a cuckoo while I have to put up with this little bitch and her…"

Anything else Gwen was about to say died as she saw someone in the doorway she didn't expect.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Mother!" Gwen said with relief "this idiot Breeder came in here and…"

The sound of the slap was loud, Katherine letting the sound resound before leaning back for a second blow but Ianto interrupted her as Gwen shrank back with her hand over his cheek "Ma'am, the little one does not need to see this."

Katherine glanced at Alice who was sitting there still weeping softly and seized Gwen by the hand, dragging her from the room and Ianto wanted to go and listen but his first priority had to be to Allice now, settling next to her and cuddling her against him and croon softly.

Katherine dragged Gwen to another room and closed the door then leaned on it berthing deeply as Gwen stared at her with confusion.

"You silly girl. You silly, stupid girl. He has just bene confirmed with child. Do you get that? The Heir is inside him. If Jack EVER herd you speak to him like that while the Heir is onboard he would cut your throat. For the love of the gods, if that Heir is to be your son you must give only love and affection that way. After all… you want to bond to the baby while we convince Jack that you are the best option as a mother to these kids."

Gwen huffed "but that little one deliberately.."

"Stop it. You have to stop it. Jack will be more aware now. He has woken up. These last few years of grieving are over. A son comes. A son. An Heir. You have to tread carefully if you will ever intend to stand next to him!" Katherine warned then sighed "I had to tread so carefully. My god, that decrepit old bastard up there? I had to offer myself to him to get him to allow our union. Did you know that? That vampire … I let him look ay my body... of course he refused. Even then he was impotent!"

Gwen shuddered with disgust at the thought of lying with anyone old like that, even Franklin too old for her now. She wanted Jack. She needed Jack.

Well…

The Harkness money anyway.

.

.

.

Jury service in the morning so posting early.


	19. Mama

Ianto settled in the house and was determined to fit into the routines of it. He missed the Lake, missed the arms that held him and the coupling several times a day… OK. He REALLY missed that. But he knew the score. With the spark now a low flame he was no longer….

Jack entered the room and flopped on the bed with a huff of annoyance "I hate these shoes."

Ianto looked at them and said softly "Well they do look smug."

Jack raised his feet and looked at them then kicked them off "Yeah. Bastards."

Ianto walked over and knelt, pulling a foot into his lap to rub and Jack sighed again, then groaned "Awwwww. You are so good at that Tiger."

"Well… you have nice feet" Ianto muttered as he did the other one then settled on the bed next to him "Are you ok?"

"Asks the one who should have been asked that first before my grumbling" Jack rolled to him "I miss you. Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Ianto felt something twist as he grinned "Oh Jack."

The kiss was sweet as Jack's hands folding Ianto back, pulling him in for a cuddle and soon they were in the bed making love. There could be no mistake now. The baby already cooking, no mistake that this was a duty thing as they clung to one another crying out it with lust and delight.

They both knew it now.

It was real.

Hey held one another as their little secret snugly fitted between them.

.

.

.

Time moved on, the family adjusted to Jack not only wanting Ianto at the table, but next to him all the time. Gray and Mary were more traditional with Athena who was more than happy to be sequested to her wing, the garden lovely to sit in of an afternoon. Ianto would steal way from Jack while he had work in the office, finding Athena for some company.

She did like him so much. He was such a Jones, same as her. Same tastes as well, Ianto creating food that she could enjoy even as morning sickness hit her early on, something not good in the service of being a Brood Mare. If that got back to the Bosses she might not get such good gigs. Or worse… if she proves an uneasy carrier she might be put to work in the Pleasure Palaces instead.

Ianto didn't want that, neither did she so he did his best to keep her spirits up and her appetite although shallow, satisfied. He was a good cousin. More like a brother now.

Ianto took to spending evenings with the Old Man, an hour or two listening to stories as the Old Man revelled in attention once more, something he had missed so much since becoming infirm. He knew this man was changing the family dynamics with his soft voice, gentle smile and kind hands. Jackson knew his future would include affection.

They grew, their babies grew and within two months of his return from the Lake Ianto was starting to show. Only a small belly that he hid well despite Jack wanting to show it off and the giggling was intense as he pretended to 'seek' the baby whenever they were alone.

The affection was raw. Ianto didn't know where this was going but knew he had to say it before it ate him alive, choosing an afternoon when Jack was not working, instead insisting he and Ianto meet in the winter garden on the estate.

As they walked towards whatever Jack wanted Ianto said to him like he was discussing the weather "I really love you, ya know. No matter what happens, you have been the most amazing person… the most wonderful experience of my life."

Jack stopped walking to look at him and he replied "I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I think… I think I am in love with you in a way I didn't know could exist."

Ianto blushed as he smiled and nodded, unsure what to say next.

"Actually, I wanted to show my love with a gift. I know you are hard to buy for, given the fact you never ask for anything but I think I found something that might be a treasure to you" Jack said as he led Ianto around the rose bushes to the person waiting beyond.

Ianto felt time stop as he stared at the woman who stood smelling a rose with interest, her hair pinned back from her face that showed age but despite the extra lines, the silver hair, it was clearly his mother.

"Mama?"

She turned with surprise, not being told why she was here and saw the handsome man who looked so much like her own dear father. She stared for a moment then it clicked "Ianto?"

"OH MUMMY" Ianto cried with delight racing to engulf her as Jack stood watching the reunion, a lump in his throat. He glanced at George who nodded and left them to it.

Nothing more needed now as the son held his mother, weeping with relief as she touched his face, his hair, his belly.

Jack knew he had done the right thing.

Despite what his own mother might think.


	20. Gwen starts to worry now

"My god. They are not just breeding, they are now bringing in their old decrepits?" Gwen grumbled as she stood with her arms folded next to Katherine watching Ianto fawn over his mother with open delight.

Katherine sliwly turned her head to stare at the woman who was now pulling a face then she hissed "Cut that out. He will see. You are sweetness and motherly love, remember?"

Gwen smiled as she swung forward to welcome the bitch as Ianto pulled her aside making Gwen move past her then turn with surprise, her hand still reaching of the woman's arm.

"Careful Gwen. Mama is delicate" Ianto said calmly, unable to hide his annoyance.

"Well you don't need to be all… pissy about it" Gwen said with a sneer.

"Ah… New Welsh. Like me" Jenny pointed out "You are one step away from the same fate I was facing."

Gwen blinked with confusion.

"Mama. Be nice. Gwen here is the Nanny. She is kind to Alice and I am sure while she is here she will be polite to you" Ianto assured his mother, making Gwen step back as she considered what he had just said.

_While she is here._

What did that mean?

.

.

.

"This is the nursery. This is where little Jack Junior will sleep" Ianto said as he waved a hand in the room the size that their entire family once lived in. "You can be in here until Gwen is gone and you can have her space."

"If she is going" Jenny settled on the bed and looked at her son hard "How many have you seeded?"

"This will be the tenth"

She paled as she rose to gape at him, he hands wringing together as she made a noise in her throat, then sat back down. Her shame was complete. Her husband had clearly sent the entire family to hell.

Ianto knew the reason for her shame and chose to ignore it. It was not his place to comfort her, as she had not comforted him as a child. Rhiannon had been their everything and now he could only hope his Da was fucking happy.

After all… it dawned on Ianto that here in this moment he had the power. No Rhiannon to protect, adore or give way to, Ianto was in a far stronger position than she might ever be. For all his sorrows and trails, losses and pain… here and now he had a change to grab his destiny with both hands.

Now that this finally settled in his brain Ianto squared his shoulders, walking from the room to leave his mother to unpack. He headed to where Jack was talking to his mother and the insipid Gwen Thing. Yes, he really did Not like her and it ws becoming harder to pretend otherwise.

He stepped up to Jack who was in mod conversation, seized his face and kissed him deeply, passionately and demandingly. Jack embraced him, revelling this then Ianto drew back and said softly "I feel tired. I need to lay down after this, please come with me Cariad. The baby will settle with you next to me."

Jack smiled and turned to his mother "Can't argue with the baby maker. He is delicate right now and besides… my son is a little devil sometimes. Ianto already has trouble sleeping if I am not there. To be so loved."

Jack took Ianto's hand and led him away, Ianto glancing back at Gwen with her pinched mouth. Gwen swung to Katherine with anger as the woman blinked then started to laugh softly.

"Sorry Gwen, looks like he has not only decided his mate, that young man has declared as well. You are pushing shit uphill if you think he will ever step aside now. You silly girl. You silly, stupid girl. Look at that. I have no idea how I will explain this to the women at the Institute" Katherine shook her head, still chortling as she started to walk away adding "But if he is keeping him, there may be more children to come. There comes a time when you must accept that it is done."

Gwen felt such anger as she struggled not to scream.

No.

This will not do. She was NOT done yet and she headed after Katherine, seizing her by the arm and pulling her back "You promised me. We had an agreement. If you REALLY want me to explain to Franklin why Gray looks nothing like him, go ahead. Walk away bitch. We both know the moment he learns of your infidelity you are up that same creek as me only.. I will be the only one with the paddle!"

Katherine pulled her arm back, her anger raw now as she fought the urge to strike this bitch. She should have known though. Backed into a corner she could come out singing an would take everyone done with her if she had to into ruder to survive.

Were they not cut from the same cloth?

Katherine knew she had to make a decision here.

Gwen was forcing her hand.


	21. swing away

Jack knew Gwen was stewing and he didn't want a problem so he went to his mother "Mama. Gwen is… not good. Ianto is my intended life-mate and I do not know how else to put this… is she going to be too much of a problem? If she is a risk to my child, YOUR grandson… should we do something about her?"

Katherine looked aghast at this suggestion even as she knew it was a reasonable one. But she did like Gwen, a pliable minion. Mind you… there can only be one bitch n this family and Katherine had earned that spot.

"I will speak with her"

"The day will come when you cannot vouch for her anymore, the day she goes too far. If she does, if she harms Ianto or our child I will not just blame her for her actions… you are the one who keeps her here." Jack finally hissed, his patience gone as he saw his mother's annoyance "And if I have to go to GG I will. You know I will and he will be more final than me! He may be old but this is HIS house and HIS family. GG has teeth!"

She huffed as she watched Jack leave knowing he was right. Her husband's grandfather would not die the old bastard. He seemed to be trying to live forever and he was as nasty and spiteful as a venomous snake with its tail trapped … even as he adored Jack.

She had to get Gwen under control, or her plans were going up in smoke.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was swinging in a hammock singing softly to himself, his hands rubbing the little bmp affectionately as he imagined the little boys ruining in the grass laughing, maybe a doggie chasing them. He made a mental note to ask Jack about a puppy to grow with the sons as a playmate. Yes. Two. Ianto was able to imagine that now, accept two little ones in there. A double banger. Rare. So damned rare that he had expected one to let go. A blessing that showed Jack they were meant to be together. Only true love would make the gods give such a rare blessing, right? The real reason Ianto was now content in the knowledge Jack was not letting him go.

He turned his head when he heard a noise and saw Gwen walking towards him, her face serene as she smiled at him and by the time he registered the knife, the hammock was already falling, slamming his head and upper body onto the ground. His one and only thought was for his children as he screamed with pain and rage.

He kicked out as her, catching her shins and she yelled with annoyance, kicking back at him and catching his hip as he rolled to protect his brood, fear now setting in as he saw that she meant it. The knife still in her hand as she stood over him.

"JACK"

Ianto roared and tried to run but the hammock still had his feet and she laughed as she seized him by the hair and piled him back. He saw the blade and in that moment all thoughts were gone as he turned to face her, slamming his fist up under her chin and Gwen found out the hard way that Ianto was not a weak little kitten… this Tiger has claws. Ianto rise to face her , his figurer looming over her as he roared again, his knee coming up to her midsection and he then swung a wild right knocking her off her feet.

"JACK!"

An alarm was sounding somewhere. People were running servants, family and they found Ianto standing over Gwen who lay on the ground crying, blood dripping from her nose as he balled up his fast, waiting for her to get up.

"Ianto, what the hell!" Jack called out with horror, running to help Gwen and Ianto felt the crushing blow that hurt more than anything physical. He stepped back and gaped as Jack looked at Gwen, his hand pinching her nose as he panted "Hold your head back. God."

Ianto looked around as everyone rushed to tend Gwen, his head throbbing from connecting with the ground and with anger he now turned and stormed off, clearly seeing no one cared about him or his brood. Fine. Poor murderous bitch can be their problem.

"What happened?" Althea asked from the doorway as he brushed past.

"She came at me with a knife, cut the hummock's stings so I landed in my head, and then kicked at my belly. I then defended myself and now they are all upset that she is hurt" Ianto snarled, shaking with rage "Can you imagine that? I might just be fucking meat but this baby cost so much, you would think they could at least care about him. But no… the one with the knife gets the attention."

"Boy" a voice said over the intercom "Come to me."

Ianto looked up at the camera in the corner of the room and nodded, the old man calling him to his bedside finally silencing the alarm.

Why not.

Clearly he has had all the sun he can get.

.

.

.

"Has anyone seen Ianto?" Jack asked once Gwen was sitting with a cloth to her face "What happened?"

"She attacked him with a knife, cut the hammock see?" Athena held up the cut stings of the hammock "Then she kicked at the baby while he was on the ground stunned after the bang to his head."

They all stared at her then looked at Gwen who was now weeping "Lies."

"Then look at the camera footage. Mister Jackson up there watches everything with those cameras from his room right? He set off the alarm." Athena pointed to the camera the corner of the house that was looking directly at them.

Gwen went even paler.


	22. time to talk

Ianto was done weeping, feeling stink about losing his temper and about losing his tears. He hated that cost.

"feel a little better? Are the little ones ok in there? I do know, ya know. I am not stupid. I saw the look you and that doctor had … twins? I am Harkness from Jones, so is my son. As is his son … tell me… is the Jones so strong in my great grandson that mixing it with a pureblood has given it extra spark?"

"Yes Sir" Ianto sighed, the old man's hand stroking his hear as Ianto sat by the bed slumped over it with his head in the old man's lap. Then he felt more hands and knew without looking it was his mother, called up as well and she crooned as she settled on the edge of the bed.

"Darling, what happened?"

Ianto told her without emotion, his heart to torn right now over Jack's reaction to the situation. His mother gasped as she listened then she rose "Right"

The old man watched her storm from his chambers and he reached a shaky hand for the toggle, to pan one of the cameras as she walked along the corridor seeking her prey. Ianto raised his head to watch as well, seeing his mother enter the room where Gwen was still snivelling as she claimed herself innocent.

"Anyone who attacks a pregnant Brood Mare can be punished with lashing or imprisonment. If the mare or child is damaged it can result in not only a heavy fine as well, but is the child's life is forfeit as a result the attacker can be put to death" she said cleanly eyeballing the bitch.

Everyone went quiet as she folded her arms and looked down her nose "My son is bruised from the kick you aimed at his stomach once you had him on the ground and we have the footage of your attack!"

"Do you know where he is?"Jack begged, his eyes wide as he rushed into the room "I've searched everywhere."

"Clearly not since I was with him the entire time in dear Jackson's room" she replied.

Jack took off up the stairs, his heart slamming in his chest and he found Ianto sleeping in the bed, curled up next to his great grandfather.

"Son, I love you dearly but you are a fool sometimes. Why did you run to her, not him?" the old man asked "That looked so … wrong."

"I saw a woman crying, bleeding, I panicked" Jack sighed, rubbing Ianto's back "Tiger? You OK?"

"I don't know Jack. Am I? I mean… of all my assignments, nothing has compared to you. To this. I try not to get too attached, too involved in the life of my assigner but… this has been different. I started to believe you. To get comfortable here. With you. With this. Now… was this all some weird game? Why show me my mother is this is all some game … if you do not love me why make me think it? I don't know."

Jack was confused and he drew his hand away, looking to Ianto's mother for some sort of support cut she could only shake her head as she added "My poor boy was raised to serve. First on the farm, then in the workhouse… then… this terrible job. Losing him tore me apart. I thought I was dying when I finally realized he was not coming back to us. To give away child after child… for years. Years. No wonder he is scared. Everything he loves, he has to let go of. Don't you see Jack? He has never loved like this, like you. Of course he is waiting for the hand off."

Jack knew this was true, knew that made sense as he looked at his great-grandfather for some sort of sign or advice he could use right now.

"Son… he has had to make sacrifices for the greater good. Now it's your turn. What are you willing to keep… and let go" he asked sadly "You know… I need … I need my son in here, and his son too. I think it is time for the men to talk. Hmmm?"

Jack could only nod silently, unable to think as he saw the upset of his lover.

"But first, we get the doctor to check he is OK after his tumble, yes?" the old man asked and again Jack nodded.

.

.

.

He had some nasty bruises forming, no doubt about that but he will be OK. They are fine" Owen assured Jack and the Old Man as Ianto's mother cuddled with Ianto in the bed, the old Man in a chair dressed in his best, his hair brushed back looking impeccable. Younger. Jack smiled as he saw himself one day.

"Good, thank you. I need to talk to my boys now" the Old Man said and Owen nodded, leaving them sitting on the balcony looking out over the garden while inside Ianto finally slept. The fear for his child finally eased.

"You know… she will not stop. She is relentless, a problem since the first day she entered this household" the Old Man warned "At the end of the day… choices need to be made Here and now, by us. You and me. What do you think boy?"

"I think … I think she had gone too far and this is … not going to happen anymore."

"Good. Now… here is what I think…."


	23. right... listen up

Everyone was settled in the Meeting Room with both anticipation and annoyance. A huge centre table capable of seating twenty, the walls lined with comfortable sofas… it was like a waiting room in a luxury Star Liner. Athena was there as well, settled on the sofa with Mary fussing over her gently, Gray pacing as he felt the tension in the air. Both sets of Grandparents were there as well, Katherine's mother sitting next to her absently pulling apart a flower from the table arrangement as Katherine's father tried to have a conversation with Franklin that was clearly going nowhere as the two men were not what you call close.

As for Franklin's parents, they were silent. A lifetime being Harkness had taught them to be still, small and unassuming when the Old Man was in a demanding mood. They secretly hoped that whatever was about to happen… it would not affect them too much. They knew who held the power.

Finally the door opened and the Old Man entered, being pushed in his chair by Jack while Ianto walked a step behind with his mother on his arm. Katherine rose to rush over in an attempt to fuss on the Old Man was in no mood "Bugger off woman!"

Everyone watched the Old Man get wheeled to the head of the table, Jack still standing with him as Ianto settled in the nearby sofa with his mother, watching for the sidelines as it were.

"Right. I have things to say and I shall say them. If you interrupt me and piss me off you are cut from the will. Got it?" the Old Man spoke, his eyes rolling around the room as everyone sat nodding silently. "Right. I have been watching everyone and everything since the fiasco started. You all forget this is MY house and MY family. MY fucking money too."

"Daddy, that language is…"

"Shut up Connor!" the Old man snapped at his son, the man gaping with shock as his own son Franklin started to open his mouth, then closed it again. The OLD Man eyeballed his son and grandson and then spoke again "Connie, you may be an old man but I am the fucking head of the family here, one hundred and thirty years old. I have the right to be pissy right now."

Silence as he looked around.

"Right. As I was saying. I built this house when you married THAT woman, each update was with MY approval. Every camera and audio feed comes to me. I have watched the scheming, fornication and adultery under this roof for many… many years! Katherine, get out of that chair one more time and I shall tell Franklin which servants have fucked you. Sit your fat arse down! Right. Can I continue? I mean it about the will. Right. This young man here carrying the next generation has been insulted, now assaulted and my great-great grandchild has been threatened by that whore over there who has slept with a grand total of eight men under this roof since she got here… might I add, none of them Harkness men!"

The old man enjoyed the silence now, looking around with his mouth pursed with annoyance.

"Right. So… Jackson and I have had a little talk and agree that this bullshit is stopping now. Jack is going to remain with his boy, they are going to raise that child and they are going to continue the Harkness Bloodline forward. I like this one. Of all the people bought into this house… I like this one! So… he stays. I do NOT like that bitch so… my vote is that she goes. You have two choices, throw her loose or I call the authorities and had over the footage of her attacking Ianto today, endangering that unborn boy. I am being clear as I can be… find a hole in the grand and drop the bitch into it for all I care. Not one more credit form the Harkness Vaults will EVER fall to her hands. Katherine, say one fucking word and you will join her. I swear to God, popping up and in that chair is pissing me off. You know.. you are expendable as well, woman!"

Katherine slowly sat back in the chair once more as she looked at her parents in silent shame. Her father not looking at her as he lowered his head to his hands, the knowledge that his daughter was an adulterer enough to make sure hats he would have no shelter there if the shit-storm she had created rained down hell and brimstone on her. Oh no … for the Harkness money paid for their living expenses as well.

Katherine nodded.

"Right. Also… since none of you seem capable of caring for the boy, I am sending them away until that baby is born"

The place erupted and the Old Man waved his hands as he shouted "WILL!"

Silence eventually.

"The Beach House is currently unoccupied. I was going to see if Gray wanted it but know now that he wants to take his wife and Brood Mare to the Alsiver De Crista spread so their child may be born in the snow. It is their wish; the first pictures of the child will be interesting. There for, the Beach House will be for Jack and Ianto's time. They will take a handful of servants with them, the sweet Mary there and also… me. You jackals can tear one another apart for all I care. Fucking scavengers the lot of ya. The only one in this entire family who shows me any affection at the moment is the one who carries my next namesake!"

The Old Man had spoken!


	24. it seems like a good time right?

Christmas in the sand. The wind gentle, the palm trees swaying in the breeze and the smell of salt air… Ianto was hungry.

Ianto had been longing for a Christmas with snow but found himself in a balmy sea breeze instead with no sign of snow let alone low temperatures. This planet is so interesting, the three suns meaning some of the planet gets winter, some doesn't. As Ianto stood in the surf, watching the water creep around his ankles he wondered if he would ever get tired of this life.

He knew Gwen was gone… Franklin putting his foot down and not only was the bitch gone, Queen Bitch was on a strict warning that Ianto felt was heartfelt. Especially now as the secret was out. This size? Only an idiot would not know he was carrying more than one and Jack had crowed like a goddamned rooster once Ianto was over his fears of losing one.

Nah! This WAS the life.

"Tiger!" Jack crooned and Ianto slowly turned, well …as well as he could considering he was a blob now, his fat ankles not the only part that was aching.

"Drink?"

Ianto smiled as Jack held up a virgin cocktail complete with a little umbrella and Ianto nodded, watching as his beloved walked towards him with the drink in one hand, a sandwich in the other he will insist Ianto eat for him. You know… he was really hungry actually. This sea air did wonders for his appetite.

Waddling back up the beach he could see the Old Man in his chair on the paved area especially for his wheels covered in blowing sand as Ianto's mother tended to him with open affection, the age difference not meaning much as she stroked his wrinkled face and whispered affections to him that he so desperately craved. He was old, not fucking dead! He had fallen in love with Ianto's mother on sight. He did not care is she loved him back, he just knew she would care for him and the first time she has sighed softly and kissed him he had known it was real. She loved him back.

The family did not know of their union yet, none of their fucking business ya know. They would learn soon enough that his Will had been finalized with a large amount going to each generation but the bulk of it going to the ones coming out of the water right now. Of course a lovely stipend to his new trophy wife here.

He liked that.

Was tickled even as her affection felt real.

And it was. Age was nothing between them for her either as she found a man who not only admired her but her child. Her ex-husband a bitter memory that she pushed aside. Hope he is enjoying that job he and his bitch daughter needed so much. Hope that both enjoy working their arses off for food and lodgings thinking they are superior because they get one day off a week and a few credits in their pocket.

She did not care anymore. Not for them. They stopped loving her first after all, right? And her lovely boy, her Ianto.

"Jackson, are you tired love? The second sun is about to rise, the heat will become unbearable for Ianto and if you go in, he may wilt and do so as well. He loves that water so much he would stand in it until he is a crispy critter." She said as she fussed the Old Man's blanket cross his knees and the Old Man chuckles as he also enjoyed the way she talked. "Alice has finished her lessons she might like to play for you sweetheart?"

"Alright Missy" he agreed, letting her engage the motor for the chair and turn it in order to head inside as she called out "BOYS! GOING IN!"

The two men tined to watch Ianto's mother navigate the chair inside and Ianto sighed "Good idea. I am starting to tan. Can't have that ya know… how can I keep my tepid quality with a tan?"

"My love" Jack crooned, kissing Ianto as he helped him up the reach to follow the Old Man into the cool air conditioned house that may be called a Breach House but with fifteen bedrooms alone… it was an eccentric man's version. Ianto loved it here, as did Jack and they knew they would live here at least fifty percent of the year. Also… the Old Man was happy here, where he had spent the first few decades with his own long gone wife once upon a time. His ancestral home. The Harkness Home.

Fitting that soon the next generation would be born here, would run through these halls giggling and squealing with glee, little fingers brushing along the walls and little bare feet slamming on the floor boards. The loyal servants they had bought with them loved it as well. Especially the fact there were the young Masters of the House… the one Ianto Harkness-Jones was so kind and loving.

It felt like one big family.

Speaking of Family… they were allowed to visit… sometimes. This was Ianto's turf and he was not afraid to say that he was receiving guests today sorry. That felt good too.

Ianto settled back in the chair, listening to Alice play the piano as his babies moved in his gut and he knew it was almost time. His sons were getting ready for the great push so he glanced at his mother who had been watching him intently for the last few days as she tried not to fuss too much.

Perfect end to a lovely day really.

Ianto felt at peace as he began the first of the internal meditation needed for what was to come.


	25. perfect

It was early the next morning, the dawn of the third sun almost here as the first sun went to bed leaving a lone faded one in the sky that Ianto pushed his sons into Jack's arms with excitement. It hurt, it always hurt but this time the difference was the knowledge that his aching breasts would have work to do, his arms would be full and his heart need not give away another single piece.

"Wow" Jack said softly as he looked down at the youngest child that was still to cry, those eyes of brilliant Harkness Blue stating back at Jack with mild surprise at it all. The other one held by the proud great-great grandfather was making his annoyance known lustily.

The gold flecked Halo ringed these eyes and the Jones Blood thrummed.

Alice still asleep upstairs unaware that her brothers were born but soon she would sit and cry with glee as she was allowed a hold of little Jackson the Third, Junior to most.

Her Taddy sleeping in the bed with his dear Mama cuddled in with him, Jack too excited and proud to do anything but gush and watch his son like he may disappear if he looked away.

And an Old Man wept quietly to the side while cuddling the larger of the two, as he saw that his wish was granted.

The family name would endure.

Both his mother's and his father's for his own mother had been a Jones to had she not?

.

.

Ianto sat back and watched as Jack held up Jackson, letting his family see him over the vid-com as everyone clambered for a look. Katherine wept with joy as she clutched her hands tighter and tried to remember the agreement to wait until she was spoken to.

It was when Jack glanced at him that he finally stepped into the frame as well, the second smaller child in his arms as Jack grinned "And this is the other one. Ianto gave me two! TWO! Little Ifan there is named for Ianto. As the first born is named for me."

Silence.

Jacks' grin grew wider as he watched everyone stand stock still like the image had frozen or something, the two babies placed side by side in Jack's arms.

"The Harkness blood endures. Well... Harkness-Jones. My sons will have the name of BOTH parents. After all… we are Jones too right?' Jack said, now watching his mother's face pale and her hands drop as she stared at him.

"Well… what does GG say?" Franklin asked calmly.

"He says… good!" the old man yelled, wheeling into frame as he reached for a baby, clucking softly as he cuddled one possessively "and don't come here fawning all over the place. They are fragile. No germs or stuff. When we are ready, then you can meet them!"

Ianto laughed as the old man cut the feed and then settled back to watch Alice slide down the stair banister. They headed in to have breakfast, Ianto walking gingerly but defending his right to be up and about.

He was not going to lie in the bed like he was sick or something. NO.

He was not missing a moment of these babies.

His babies.

His life.

.

.

The End. Thanks for reading.


End file.
